Pain,Suffering and Love
by alexicia the light of destiny
Summary: After living through hell in her so called orphanage Shuri escapes to a boys school,there she learns how to trust people again and begins to love and makes friends but the past is not so far behind can she ever escape it and live in peace


Ok guys this story is basically about a

Teenage girl who went through the same pain and suffering

In her orphanage hope u like

Please review 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was thrown into to her room like a piece of trash she landed on the floor with a loud thud while she was still in a lot of pain. She grabbed her side as she moan in pain.

"That should teach you not to talk back to us bitch, next time you should remember what will happen if you do" one of the guys said who brought her to her room.

"You should really learn slut that the more you try to stand up to us the more pain and suffering you will get" the other guy snickered. Then they shut the door and left her on the floor in pain. She was in so much pain she that she didn't have enough strength to hold herself up and walk to her bed so she had to crawl to it. Finally when she got to her bed she grabbed on to it and pulled herself up on to it. Which took a lot of strength and force because she was in so much pain finally when she got on the bed she laid down on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I learned that a long time ago" she said quietly "but I can't just sit around and let you guys have your with me and the others" she closed her eyes and remembered why she was in so much pain.

Flashback

Today was a normal day in the caffritera and I hadn't got beaten the crud out me, yet I was sitting at the table eating a apple and some miso soup they barely gave us any good food at all most because the person who runs this dump is to greedy to care about are problems. I wasn't going to eat the other crap they gave us so even though what I was eating wasn't enough it was better that other stuff. I was drinking green tea when something caught my eye."You little bitch look what you've done!!" one of the guards yelled. I looked to see that a little girl had bumped into a guard her food fell on him" I'm sorry didn't mean to I'll clean it up" the child trembled "HOW CAN YOU CLEAN IT UP WHEN HALF OF IT IS ON ME"I-I'm so-r-ry"she trembled even more everyone was looking at them by now.

"Oh yeah you'll be sorry soon" he grabbed the little girls head with hand and slammed her head on the ground, hard."Now clean every inch of this floor with your tongue" he yelled now this was getting way out of line I got up from my table and started to walk over there I heard everyone whisper to me" what are you doing""you get punished too" I know but there's nothing that you can do' the last whisper I know but I can at least drive away his attention toward her to me I thought. "please stop it hurts" then he pushed her head harder into to the floor" you'll be in much more pain if you don't shut up and do as I say""hey!" I yelled the guard turned towards me" leaves her alone" I said he let go of the girls head and walked towards me and the little girl got up.

"What did you say bitch" I looked him sternly trying to hide my fear the best I could. "I said leave her alone it was an accident it wasn't her fault" I said."Accident or not the girl needs to stop being clumsy this is the third time she's done this she need to be taught a lesson so she won't do this again." he said "beating the crap out her or scaring it going to help it's only going to make it worse" I raised my voice "You better watch your mouth bitch you end up like her too""You think beating us scaring, and raping makes you guys stronger and powerful but makes you look weak and pathetic" Shut up now" his voice was dangerously low.

"But it's true isn't it "but what I like to know is why" why do you do this to us" then he started laughing "why" you want to know why" now I was scared" alright I tell you why" then he reached out grabbed my hair and pulled me toward him" Because all of you are weak, your pathetic, your children that ether nobody wanted or was left behind, we control, you're our property, all of you belong to use, we control you" then he leaned over to my ear and said" and we are allowed to whatever we please with you" then he smirked as ran his hand trough my hair.

I froze how can these people be so sick I thought then let go of me as he turned to walk away" Oh yeah girl" he snapped me out of my gaze" You are very pretty""So if I were you I would watch my back before I go to bed" Now I snapped" YOU BASTARD" I yelled as I ran to him and punched him in the face. Next thing I know he falls to the ground and more guards come in the room to restrain me the guard got up and walked up to me the other guards kept me from moving he whipped the blood from his face." Bad choice bitch" then he punched me in the stomach then he in the face then the other guards let go of me and I fell to the ground and then all three of them started kicking me and punching, everybody in the room mortified and ether was crying or closing there and covering their ears.

When they were done I was laying on the ground in pain I could barely move the guard was looking up and down at my body now I knew something was wrong" Um I was going to wait to take you when everyone went to sleep but I think I just take you know it might prove a point to the others""you guys want to join" they smirked and got around me one grabbed my arms and held them down and the other guard from before got on top of me now I realized what was going on and I defiantly didn't want to do it.

"No stop please!!!" Please get off me!!!" he was now unbuckling his pants" shut up" he slapped me I was now crying " just shut up and enjoy it" he said as he started to take off my pants I stared at him with  
fear and tears in my eye's besides" he leaned over to whispered in my ear.

"It's not like you're a virgin" he smirked my eyes opened wide with shock" you didn't think your little late night meetings with Director Arata was a secret did you""now I can see what I've been missing"he said as he started to take off my shirt no I was horrified "please stop please" please" but wasn't getting me anywhere and he was now taking off my underwear and bra. He was running his hands up and down my body then he started to fondle my breasts which made me gasped" see I told you would enjoy it" far from it I hated it, it made me sick to my stomach. After 2 minutes he got bored of doing that then he placed his mouth over mine roughly and put his tongue in my mouth I almost gagged then he started to place trails of kisses down me to my chin ,neck, collor bone, then he stopped at my breasts he began to suck on my nipples and then bit down on one of them hard which made me moan in pain." your such a slut" he smirk the other did too, I could see them playing with them self's waiting for their turn.

He looked at me almost lovingly" you're so beautiful" he said then he thrust into me then he started to do it repeatedly. All I could feel was pain it hurt so much it was true I lost my virginity a long time ago doesn't mean it becomes less pain full all I could do was lay there and cry and hope they finish me fast. he continue to thrust in and out of me Intel he came inside me then he got off me and let the other guy have his turn." you gave me good ride bitch" he smirked next thing I know I being flipped over so I could stand on all fours then the guy who was holding my arms early put his member in my mouth and the other guy started to thrust behind me which made the member in my mouth thrust deep in it. They continued with the rhythm then I noticed everyone was watching more horrified then before. Then it all ended when they both came. I almost chock because he came so much down my throght I collapsed on the ground in a daze they all were smirking "IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO GO AGAINST US LIKE HER THIS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU" he yelled as he pointed at me on the floor" WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT GO BACK TO WHAT EVER YOU WERE DOING" he back to the other guards" put her clothes back on and put her in her room".

"If Arata or Dr. Kaito found out that we touch their toy we are in more trouble then you realize" they started to put my clothes on me then they dragged me out of the caffiretira to my room.

End of flashback

I lay there crying remember what happen to me "I have to get out of here if I don't they will kill" I thought" but how can I" My name was Shuri Makino I'm 16 years old with long black tied up in a lose braid and light green eyes I 'm wearing a white tang top with light blue jeans with white snickers.

I was covered in cuts and burses I would problely be in a lot of pain in the morning. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to loud bell it was the summing bell it for someone wanted to buy or adopt us. But adoption rarely happens to us out here.

I got up despite that I was in pain and walked out of my room saw all the kids were running to the gym then I stopped one of the little kids I knew and got down to her level and put my hands on her shoulders I startled her a little" Nana" Nana calm down it's me" she looked at me scared now I was worried" Shuri" she said Nana was 7 years old, she had dark short pink hair with golden eyes and was wearing a white button down shirt with a purple skirt she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Nana what's going on" I asked her" Dr. Kaito is picking out more kids to take with him and this time its girls" now I was scared what is h planning this time Dr. Kaito was one of the orphanage's rich's donators he gives the director money but exchange the director would let him take some kids for experiments for he's lab this usely happens once every two months.

"Shuri I heard that your one of the girls he picking" Nana said she snapped me out of my thoughts. My eyes opened wide now I was scared. I knew how the doctor felt about me but I never thought he would do this Nana was now looking at me crying" Nana are you sure"

She nodded still crying" I heard the guards talking about it" I don't want him to take you away""They won't Nana" that made me finally realize I had to get out here once and for all" Nana I'm running away' her eyes widen" But how it's impossible""besides they punish you if you get caught" Nana I'm being sold off to a lab anyway I just finally realized that stay here isn't going to save me from my fate I'm going to get help so don't worry I'm going to get help""you promise me" I promise" I smiled then kissed her forehead she then ran off to the gym I tried to find a way to escape.

I went in the bath room to wash my face then I saw a air vent then I got a idea I went on a toilet and started to unscrew the vent the I got in and started clawing. Then I finally reach out side I pushed on the vent to open it.

I had trouble jumping out but when I did I heard the alarm went off I now knew I was in trouble so I ran towards the gate the guards just came out with the dogs. I ran and ran so the digs wouldn't get me Intel I got to the fence I saw it had a dug out so crawled under it When I was get out my shirt got stuck on the fence. I tried to pull myself free but it wouldn't let go the dogs were getting closer Intel finally it let go of me Then I started sprinting off I ran not knowing where I was going as long as I was away from that place.

Some other place

"Hashiba hurry up where going to be late again" Nao yelled finally when Sora got up him to he was trying to catch his breath" Well if you had woke me up this morning we wouldn't be late Fujimori" Sora said annoyed Nao just rolled his eyes well maybe you should your alarm clock for once " Sora just brushed him off "so what do you think What Matsuri wants us to do today" Sora said " I don't know It's problely something stupid knowing Matsuri-" then Nao realized Sora wasn't following any more. Then he turned around to look at him.

"Hashiba what the matter" Sora looking at the woods suspiciously "there's someone their" he said Nao eyes widen with shock then they heard a something moving" Fugimori get behind me now" Sora yelled

Nao ran over to Sora and Sora put protective arm out they got closer Than someone came out it was a girl and she was in bad shape Sora's and Nao's eyes widden" someone help" god anyone help" She was about to collapsed Intel Sora raced over and catch her."Hashiba who is she" Nao asked worriedly "I don't know but I think she needs help" then he then put his arm under her legs to pick her up then stood up"Fujimori lets take her to Nanami" Sora said Nao nodded then they raced to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So wha u think it's sad about what Shuri has to go through

Please review


End file.
